House
by B. Synphony
Summary: Naruto and his little crew decided that one day, after being bored they'ed play House. A game where everyone had to be either a mommy or a daddy. Just one problem what do mommies and daddies do? Well The kids find out.shounen-ai and shoujo-ai R&R OneShot


House

This Idea came to me late one night after thinking about how I use to play house with all my friends. Alas I was forced to be the boy, not that I really minded. Anyways this is how I learned about… sex because I asked my parents what those noises were in the middle of the night… yeah and in the end they told me about the birds and the bees and I asked if I could do that while playing house. My parents said no… Yeah but because I never knew what kissing was and I saw my "mommy" and "daddy" do it all the time… I lost my first kiss because of that. Very funny story now that I think about it so, I just reminisced and that's where this idea came from. Really though… It's very strange way to learn about these things.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it! Haruka, you do the disclaimer!

Haruka: No…

Syn: Why not?

Haruka: (mumbles about someone not being fair)

Syn: What was that?

Haruka: (sighs) Syn does not own the characters in this Story but she does own the idea… and sadly she owns me as well.

Syn: (smiles) I love you too

Pairings

Notes: The Sand Siblings aren't siblings… only Kanky and Temari are. Also caution, all this is before the Uchiha Massacre and Neji's father dying. So those two are happy little bunnies like everyone else, sept Gaara. You'll find out why later. Finally everyone is going to be nice to each other

**Lets Play The Game!**

A yawn was heard while walking down the street, two young boys, one with blonde golden hair the other with red crimson hair, were holding each others hands rubbed their tiny 6 and 7-year-old eyes and went to go and meet their friends at the park that day.

For some reason said friends decided to meet early… early in the morning. The boys sighed at each other, thinking almost the same thoughts.

'_Why?'_

"Naruto, Gaara!" A young voice yelled towards the two holding hands.

They turned around and watched as Kiba, another 6-year-old boy whom another of their friends, ran to catch up to them. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto, the blonde haired boy, shouted loudly, Naruto was always loud.

Naruto and Gaara waited up for their friend. Gaara keeping a straight calm face watched as his foster brother let go of his friend to speak to the dog boy. The red head sighed while watching his younger foster brother.

Oh, Sorry

You might be wondering why I keep typing foster brother; well you see Naruto and Gaara are orphans. Naruto, his parents died in a car crash when Naruto was just 11 months old. Naruto was being taken care of by his father's half brother Umino Iruka.

Naruto was going to be put in an orphanage but Iruka was aloud guardian ship to Naruto. Gaara, was abandoned at the age of 4 and Kakashi Hatake, Iruka's boyfriend, found him and took him to Iruka whom took guardianship of him as well. Since then Gaara barely speaks to anyone anymore. The Only one who's ever gotten him to talk more then 3 words was Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi.

Gaara and Naruto know they aren't real family but they have gotten closer then anyone expected. They seem a lot like brothers or twins. Their only difference is age. Gaara is the older brother being 7; Naruto the younger brother is 6 yet because of their birthdays Naruto and Gaara are in the same grade.

Anyways. As Gaara walked along beside his little brother and Kiba he noticed they began to come close to the park. Naruto and Kiba raced towards the other group of kids while Gaara silently strolled over their with them.

"I win!" Kiba yelled with delight

"Nu uh! I won kiba!" Naruto pouted sadly towards his friend.

"I won I won!" Kiba chanted stomping around in circles laughing.

Naruto huffed and then looked away from Kiba to his other friends.

"Hi Guys!" Naruto said happily smiling brighter then the sun. Everyone waved back. In their little circle were 6 other little boys; Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Rock Lee and Chouji, there were also 5 little girls; Sakura, Ino, Temari, TenTen, and Hinata.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here let's play a game!" the pinked hair, Sakura said with a hand pointed towards the sky.

"Ou Ou I know!"

"No, We're not playing hide and seek again Kiba!"

"…But"

"No! Any other games?"

"Um… H-h-how about u-um we si-sing?" Hinata stuttered out quickly.

"Yeah!" Ino shouted with a smile

"No, That's too girly!" Kankuro remarked only to get hit by his sister

"Shut it! Kanky!"

"Itaaa!" He held his bruised head and bent down in pain.

"Kankuro's right though! I don't want to play that stupid girl game!" Naruto yelled at Ino and Sakura

"Well we wanna play!" The girls yelled back

"That game really is girly though Sakura you know that!" Neji yelled towards them

"Neji's right, we're boys if you've not noticed!" Sasuke yelled with his best friend.

Naruto nodded at the too and crossed his arms then looked up at his Aniki. "What do you think Aniki?" Naruto asked

Gaara sighed and looked towards the girls. "I don't want to play that game either."

Everyone gasped. "He spoke!"

Gaara shook his head.

"Although Gai-sensei told me to accept the youthful spirits of females I do not want to play either." Lee shouted with his hand in the air like a Nazi.

Suddenly it became a war between the boys and the girls. Everyone was in it; well besides Shikamaru who would of probably thought the whole thing was troublesome.

"We play!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Suddenly one of the girls yelled, "STOP!" Everyone turned towards TenTen…

"What TenTen?" Sakura questioned, the brunette.

"Lets just not play the game, we gotta be fair you know." She said shrugging in defeat. Sakura sighed and nodded "I suppose. But then what can we play." Everyone sat down somewhere.

Minutes felt like hours until Suddenly, someone unexpectedly stood up. "I know a game!" Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded so that he could continue. "How about we play House. My cousins always try to make me play with them when they're bored. I always refuse but they told me what it was."

"So how do you play?" Naruto asked curiously to the young Uchiha.

"Well, I think it has something to do with being something called a boyfriend and a girlfriend. But I dunno what those are."

"A boyfriend is like a daddy and a girlfriend is like a mommy." Shino piped up. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

He shrugged "What? I have an older cousin who has a girlfriend."

Everyone ohhed and nodded then turned towards Sasuke. "So we'll all be mommies and daddies?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke just shrugged "I guess." He sat back down

Sakura smiled "Alright then! Everyone for house say I!"

A chorus of 'I's' rang through out the playground and everyone stood up. "Okay then all the boys will be daddies and all the girls will be mommies!" Sakura said. Shino and Hinata stood by each other

"I'll be daddy and Hinata can be daddy. Is that okay hinata?" Shino asked blushing a little while looking at hinata with a smile. Hinata nodded and grinned half-heartedly back. Deep inside she wished she could be with Naruto.

Chouji asked Ino who just accepted kindly and Lee asked Sakura who shrugged, but deep deep down they both wanted Sasuke. Temari, TenTen, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. Everyone didn't know whom to choose. TenTen for one was about to ask Neji but Neji asked Gaara.

"Gaara, I'll be the mommy since their no more mommies left." Neji said blushing like his cousin, Hinata would in this situation. Gaara just nodded. TenTen Looked down and sighed.

Neji hadn't noticed her now she either stuck with Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, or Kankuro. Temari looked at her friend just before she could ask Sasuke and looked back towards Sasuke then TenTen.

Sighing the blonde girl walked towards TenTen with a blush. "Hey, I know you don't like anyone else. So I guess I can be the daddy and you can be the mommy." TenTen looked at Temari for a second and then pointed at herself. "But I'm a girl and you're a girl."

Temari shrugged.

"Gaara and Neji are daddy and mommy."

TenTen nodded at that it made her cringe inside but quickly got her composer back and smiled nodding. "Alright!"

Naruto sighed "But then, who's gonna be my mommy (A/N: That is just strange to type that… o-o… XD his mommy)?

Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto say that. "Hey, dobe!"

Naruto turned and growled at Sasuke "Teme?"

Sasuke smirked "I'll be daddy and you are the mommy."

Naruto stopped for a second… Did Sasuke said what? "No."

Sasuke shrugged at his friend "Fine, but then you'll have to choose either Kiba or Kankuro- wait never mind now you have to choose me."

"Wait, wh-" Naruto turned around and saw Kiba and Kankuro holding hands blushing. Naruto put in his hands in the air and frowned at Kiba mouthing 'why'.

Kiba scratched his head 'Sorry'. He mouthed back to his distraught friend.

Sighing Naruto turned back to the Little Uchiha and mumbled "Fine."

Mentally Sasuke felt as if he were victorious and on the outside just grinned at the smiling Naruto who didn't let this bring him down.

"Okay, since everyone is together yell who is with who." Ino stared "I'll start"

"Ino and" "Chouji!"

"Sakura and" "Rock Lee"

"TenTen and" "Temari"

"Naruto and" "Sasuke"

"Kiba and" "Kankuro!"

"H-Hinata and" "Shino"

"Neji and" "Gaara"

"Alright that's everyone, now what do mommies and daddies do?"

"…Um I heard my mommy and daddy playing a game one time when I was making a sandwich." Neji said with his hand in the air.

"Ano… what type of game Neji? I think my mommy and daddy did that to… didn't Gaara?" Naruto asked Gaara shrugged

"I think so, But Kakashi is always calling is clouds so… they are playing clouds** (1)**?" Everyone looked confused.

"Um… How do you play clouds?" Hinata asked so curious she didn't stutter

"Well, I dunno mommy and daddy didn't tell us." Naruto said back scratching his head.

Everyone sighed, "How about we ask what clouds are!" Lee said loudly

"Yeah!"

"Wait!" Kankuro yelled.

"What is it daddy?" Kiba asked.

"Well, once I asked my uncle how me and Temari were born and he said the adults did play a game but it wasn't called clouds… but. Umm Temari what did he call it?"

"S.E.X"

"Sex?" Gaara asked wowed by what Temari said.

"Yeah, that what he said but then he told us never to play the game."

"Why?" Sakura spoke once more as curiosity took over

Temari Shrugged "I don't remember."

"Hm… I think we should ask." Sasuke said

"Alright, How about we ask Kakashi. Mommy Iruka is always calling him a hentai** (2) **and yelled that he shouldn't be reading about… s-se-cx…"

"Sex." Sasuke said

"Yeah that."

"Alright then everyone follow Naruto and Gaara." Neji yelled

_- Somewhere else in the village -_

"Achoo!" Kakashi sniffled and looked around glaring "Something is coming…" Looking down at the small puddle from the lake under the bride he saw it ripple and then the ground began to shake. "What The –"

"KAKASHIIIIIIII!" A small voice yelled as loud as it could "Oh boy…" He whispered and put up his Icha Icha Paradise book up and turned to where he heard the voice. Seeing a pack of stampeding kids ran towards him and as they were about to hit him they came to a halt.

"What is Sex?"

Kakashi sighed and began to walk away.

"Ask you mother."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged and began to run towards Naruto and Gaara's mother.

"MOOMMMMYYYYY!!" Naruto yelled when they were close to Iruka. "Yes Naruto?"

"What's Sex?"

Iruka blushed and chocked on his breath then died. Naruto stared and poked his mother "Mommy?"

Iruka came back to life and growled "Kakashi taught you that word didn't he!?"

"No Kan-"

"I'm going to kill him!" Iruka ran from the kids screaming 'Kakashi Where the hell are you?!"

Naruto sighed "So who else can we ask?"

"My Aniki?" Sasuke offered

"Yosh! Lets go!"

And the little kids of Kohona ended up asking everyone in the village who as an adult. They still didn't get the answer, and by time they got back to the park it was the end of the day.

"No one will tell us!" Kankuro screamed, about to pull out his brown hair.

"Well what else to adults do?" TenTen asked

"Kiss." Neji replied.

"Hmm… I've seen that it's like this." Naruto walked to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips Sasuke just stood blushing like an idiot. "Ohhh" Everyone nodded and kissed each other.

Sakura and Lee ended up on the floor in a heated make out session while Ino pulled from Chouji coughing, then kissed him again for the sake of the game.

Everyone But Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were kissing.

Kiba was pinned to a light pole. Temari began to touch TenTen in… very embarrassing ways.

Hinata and Shino had just fallen asleep next to each other from exhaustion of the day.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked and put his hand on Sasuke's head. "You okay teme?" Sasuke pulled his hand away and pushed Naruto down and dived right in.

Gaara just stared wide-eyed and just before he could stop his younger brother Neji pulled Gaara down to.

It was a kid make out session.

2 minutes later everyone stopped and sat back up fixing their hair, clothes, stuff of that short when suddenly their parents came. "Alright kids its time to go home."

Naruto and Gaara were the first to leave but before they did "Lets play again tomorrow! Then we'll learn how to play clouds okay?"

The rest of the kids chorused "Okay!"

Kakashi and Iruka just stared at the young kids. When Iruka looked at them "Um, what game did you play today Naruto?"

He looked up at his mother "House… I was a mommy Gaara was a daddy but he was Neji's daddy and I was Sasuke's mommy. We kissed."

The parents stared at the children and looked pale.

Damnit all, How they going to explain that to all the other kids parents!

the end

**-Authors notes.-**

Kukuku, that was fun to make… though it's all I'm making for the night. My hands hurt. Anyways this was a small drabble with small hints of shounen-ai and shoujo-ai and het. Very cute too no? well I like it hope you did too.

Haruka: You have serious issues

Syn: At least I didn't make them actually do clouds!

Haruka: …I guess you have a point their…

Syn: I know I do!

Haruka: Anyways Review so she won't drive me insane from her constant babbling of how no one loves her stories

Syn: I don't do that

Haruka: Yea, whatever (walks out)

Syn: Hey!!

**(1)** clouds is what I use instead of sex… it's really funny because when I said clouds my parents had no idea what I was talking about

**(2) **Hentai is Japanese for pervert


End file.
